


Secret Santa

by DanaEliza



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Hints of LeeSaku, Later chapter will contain smut, M/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaEliza/pseuds/DanaEliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every year the group celebrates Christmas together and do a Secret Santa. Will this year Sasuke finally get Naruto and maybe tell him how he truly feels?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Because I love Christmas and wanted to do something short for this pairing, here a nice romantic and of course Christmasy story. It will be about 4 or 5 chapters long I think and will be finished before Christmas! At least it's what I am aiming for ;)
> 
> Enjoy this start of it! Sasuke's POV

In a few weeks' time the temperature had dropped significantly. Thicker coats had to be worn and scarfs were pulled up to cover at least half your face. At least no snow yet, something Sasuke was very grateful for. He could already imagine how slippery the pavements would get soon and how difficult it would be to actually get somewhere. He didn't mind the cold much though. Somehow it was comforting to him. All the layers of clothes, less people out on the streets. He liked the peacefulness of winter time.

Even now, at nine pm in the evening, he was out walking towards his friend's house. He could've taken the car, save himself some time, but he chose not to. There were enough lights out at this time of year. Christmas was getting closer and closer and this country was crazy enough to start decorating in October if they could. So all the Christmas lights light up the streets, giving the cold surroundings a warm feeling. It was just nice out, even if Sasuke had to wear earmuffs to keep his ears from freezing off. His boots crunched up frozen leaves, forgotten after the fall had passed.

Tugging his scarf up a little higher he let the cold air sweep around him, the gust of wind messing up his hair slightly. Not that anyone looked great in these kinds of weather conditions. People just wanted to be warm and didn't care much for nice clothes or showing of bits of skin. Also something Sasuke appreciated about this time of year, although some people really needed a new style. He could already imagine his friends in their usual winter attire. Sakura with her Ugg boots that everyone hated, but she adored to bits. Lee with his green onesie that was just not okay, ever. The others were usually dressed alright. Plain colours and things that kept you warm. Except for his best friend. Naruto always wore these knitted sweaters that couldn't be comfortable and were definitely not fashionable. Most had some hint of orange in them since it was his favourite colour. And then the images knitted in them. A slight smile tugged at Sasuke's lips as he thought about how much he truly hated those things. Stupid Naruto and his colourful sweaters.

From about a block away Sasuke already spotted Sakura's house, having the snowman in the middle of her yard brightening up the place. She really needed something new. Maybe if he would get her for Secret Santa, then he would buy her a reindeer or something. It would look much better than this.

This year again they would be celebrating Christmas at Sakura's place. No one really knew why it was always at her place. It was just this silent agreement. Whenever they started talking about Christmas, they all just assumed it was at Sakura's house. Maybe because she had the biggest house out of all of them, but she was the only one living together with someone. Sasuke was still expecting a wedding invite soon. He was certain Lee had proposed many times before already and Sakura had only said no, because it was too soon. But now they have been together for years, so one of these days it was bound to happen. It would be a nice change in their friend group.

As soon as he reached the front yard the noise from inside already carried his way. Most of the people should already be here and they really were with a lot. They had all known each other from high school and from there on out had carried on. Some they would only see during Christmas and some were just always around. It really depended on how life had treated them as to where they would be right now. Sasuke had picked up a quiet life, had started a business in his home town and mostly stayed here. Sakura actually became his secretary and Lee became a gym teacher at the local high school. Ino was often flying out, taking on new modelling jobs or even acting jobs nowadays. She really only was around during Christmas.

And Naruto, Sasuke only saw him a few times a year. They tried to stay in touch, but Naruto just had a busy life, working as a detective. Sasuke wasn't even sure anymore what his friend did and even if he didn't really want to admit it, Sasuke missed him deeply.

Sometimes he thought back on that one kiss they had shared right after graduation. They had never spoken of it again and Sasuke often felt like feelings were left unspoken. Maybe life would've been different if he had said something, anything. Instead he let his best friend go and live the life he had craved so much. He wanted to be a hero in some way and Naruto had gotten there now. Sasuke wouldn't be the one to take it away. Still Sasuke often dreamed, because in his mind he was a better man when he was with Naruto than without. Sad really.

But it didn't matter anymore. He had moved on for as far as he could and every time he saw Naruto, he knew his best friend was happy. The bright smile and the twinkle in those blue eyes. It was just something beautiful.

As he reached the front porch and was about to knock on the door, heavy footsteps reached him and an excited call of his name reached his ears. Slowly Sasuke turned and was met with that same bright smile and twinkling blue eyes he had been thinking about. 'Naruto,' he said as some sort of greeting, nodding his head slightly as the light smile again formed on his lips. Just something that happened when he was around Naruto.

'Hey man,' Naruto said excitedly and then knocked on the door instead of letting Sasuke do it. His friend still was a few inches shorter than he was, but somehow always seemed taller with how he carried himself. Although that bright orange thick coat made him seem more like a little orange ball, ready to be rolled away. Really Naruto had no fashion sense whatsoever, even if he said he did.

Sasuke probably stared a little too long at his friend, but he always did, so Naruto was used to it. Just taking in the image of his friend after not seeing him for months. His hair had gotten a bit longer and his usual tan was less noticeable now that the cold weather had taken the sun away. The tip of his nose was slightly red, signalling that a cold was bothering him. 'How have you been?' he asked softly, letting his dark eyes settle on bright blue, seeing a flash of a smile.

'I've been doing okay,' came the steady answer, Naruto nodding along with his own words. The okay didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke. That wasn't the usual great he got when he asked other times. 'Almost didn't make it here, because they couldn't give me the time off. Now I have to do some overtime, but everything for Christmas, right? Friends are important enough to make some sacrifices for.'

Just as Sasuke was about to answer, the door opened and they were greeted by a smiling Sakura. 'Hey, guys. Did you two come together?' she asked as she stepped out of the way, making room for the two males to enter and take of their coats and shoes.

'No, we ran into each other right on your front porch,' Naruto answered, scratching the back of his head as he glanced up at Sasuke for a moment to search for some confirmation.

But Sasuke was too busy staring at Sakura's feet or more like the slippers she was wearing. Apparently she now also owned Ugg slippers and they were just as ugly. Why would she buy such expensive footwear when it really wasn't good looking?

'Stop judging me!' Sakura said angrily, pointing a finger right in Sasuke's face and after that just storming off. She knew about Sasuke's hate for Ugg shoes, but that didn't stop her from lecturing him almost every day on why they were so good and how comfortable they were. Things he really didn't need to know.

A soft chuckle came from his side and as he looked towards Naruto, he could see the knowing gleam in those bright blue eyes. Not only Sakura knew about his hate for those shoes. 'If you were judging her for that, then you are going to love this,' he said, grin growing as he took off his coat and revealed the most ugly sweater Sasuke had ever seen. This thing was completely orange except for the red Santa Claus in the middle of his shirt, rubbing his belly or something. God, it was awful. Another chuckle left Naruto's lips, a little louder than before. 'I knew you would appreciate my shirt. I'll see if I can get you one too.' And with a wink he was of, following after Sakura and moving into the living room where most of the people already were.

Sasuke needed a moment before he actually followed, the thrill of seeing Naruto again getting to him. It was so familiar as if they had seen each other last week and it made him ache even more, because he wanted this every week. But he could see their friendship slowly fading away and soon they would all part and go one with their lives. Naruto got lucky this time, but next time he will probably have to work. Maybe even during Christmas itself. This was just doing the Secret Santa and Ino wasn't here either. Shikamaru would get her ticket and mail it to her or something.

After he had collected himself, Sasuke also walked towards the living room, pushing the door open slightly he saw how Naruto was greeted with hugs and kisses by the others, getting the cheerful welcome homes and things like that. It was that Sasuke didn't like the hugs and that was why Naruto and he hadn't greeted each other like that, but seeing this he did feel like he was missing out. They were all getting some affection and Sasuke only got some words. He got that from the rest as well though. Only Sakura forced him to kiss each other's cheeks as a hello, but the rest knew better. Maybe though he wouldn't have minded it with Naruto, just to get that bit of attention as well.

As Sasuke entered the living room, he was greeted with many cheerful hellos, but never as happy as when they saw Naruto. Sasuke knew they had always considered Naruto a better friend than him. Mostly because he wasn't as social and didn't care as much about small talk or catching up. He preferred to stay silent then. 'Hey, everyone,' he said, waving his hand to make sure all of them knew it was to them and then took a seat in a red chair, standing by the window. The place he usually sat. A little away from the crowd and he could just glance outside if it was all getting a bit too much.

Of course Naruto was comfortably sitting between Kiba and Lee, sharing exciting stories about work and then whispering a bit too loudly about Naruto's girlfriends. As soon as Sasuke noticed the blush on Naruto's face, he knew he didn't want to hear the rest of it, so focused his attention on the tree Sakura had so carefully decorated.

The colours she chose this year were silver and white and this was the first time Sasuke actually liked the look of it. A bit sophisticated and kind of representing the lack of snow outside. The rest of the place was decorated with little lights or ornaments that made the room a bit too full. Sasuke was a minimalistic kind of guy, so things got too much fast for him. His apartment was usually only decorated with a tree and the rest was left bare. Not that anyone would see it anyway. He would mostly do it, because Sakura ordered him to and to get Christmas inside his house as well.

A glass of warm Glühwein was placed in front of, the sweet smell lingering around the room now. Nice to drink on a cold night and Sakura always loved making it or buying it. Depended on what kind of mood she was in.

The evening passed by, everyone mostly catching up on things happening in the other's life. Sasuke engaged in a few conversations, but by most was left alone. Only Sakura bothered him more often, even asking about work related things. This was not really the time, but he understood what she was after. Join the fun and talk to your friends. But he was having fun, just in his own way. He preferred to listen and he was mostly caught up on everyone's lives now. His wasn't very interesting to share. Not much happened, at least in his opinion. He did notice how Naruto had moved through the room, chatting everyone up and laughing with them, except he never joined his best friend. Or at least Sasuke thought they were still best friends. Maybe their friendship really was falling apart or maybe Naruto just didn't want to make the effort anymore.

And then it was too late to just talk to Naruto, although Sasuke hadn't made a move to talk to him either. That was kind of his problem. He never shared, never tried, waited on others to come to him. Maybe he didn't want to be a bother? Or already thought he was one.

Sakura was standing in the middle of the room, holding up a glass bowl that showed off little notes folded up a few times, containing all of their names. She had bought that bowl especially for this and as far as Sasuke knew, she didn't use it for anything else either. Seemed like such a waste, but they took Christmas very seriously.

'Okay, can I have everyone's attention?' Sakura called out and slowly the whole group went silent. Naruto had to be elbowed in the ribs before he caught on, but that was just typical. Never really paying attention to what was happening around him. How he managed to be a good detective was beyond Sasuke. Although he might like not paying attention when he wasn't working. Must be nice to just not care and relax. 'Okay, so we all know how this goes, but I will explain it again anyway.' Most of the group groaned out in annoyance, but it's not like Sakura really cared what the others thought. 'First Shikamaru will pick a ticket for Ino and then we'll move through the group clockwise until we end with Sasuke. Make sure you check your ticket, because no one can pick their own name. And when buying presents, don't go over the fifty dollars we agreed on.'

They really all knew how this would all go since they had done it for many years, but every year Sakura felt the need to explain. As if someone new had joined their group or some audience was trying to understand what was going on. Maybe she was the one who wanted to be an actor. Some lost dream she never pursued, like Naruto for him…

The bowl was passed on, most just picking up a folded piece of paper, glancing at the name on it and then stuffing it away in their pockets. But some, like Naruto, made a big show of it. Fake sneakily glancing at the piece of paper and eyeing the group around them to make sure no one was looking. Then getting this weird smile on their face as their eyes moved to a few people, acting like one of them was the one they had gotten. Usually it was completely someone else, so no one really paid attention to it anymore. Still Naruto kept it up and actually really enjoyed doing it. He wondered who Naruto had gotten this time. They were with a big group, so it really could be anyone. In all those years they had done this, Sasuke had never gotten Naruto and Naruto had never gotten Sasuke. As if faith didn't want them to buy each other presents.

Eventually the bowl was given to Sasuke and he had to just pick the last piece of paper in the bowl. He didn't really care that he was the last one. It was all pure chance anyway and he still could get anyone of them. He was always hoping he would pull Naruto, fold the piece of paper open and see in Sakura's neat handwriting the name of his best friend. That would really make his Christmas. But every year he was let down, just like this year. Because when he folded it open, he read the name Neji. With a sigh he stuffed it in his jeans pocket and they all carried on with the evening.

The conversations continued for about another hour, more wine was poured and snacks were eaten, but soon everyone was ready to leave. Eventually Sasuke was one of the last, because he didn't want to go to the busy hallway and run into everyone there. So after the house was pretty much empty, Sasuke rose from his chair, still a bit sulking over the name he had gotten and moved towards the hallway.

Sakura had followed him silently and handed him his coat. But then the woman suddenly leaned forward and Sasuke wasn't sure what was going on. That crush of hers had faded a long time ago, right? Her hand slipped into his jeans pocket and grabbed the note. Sasuke's dark eyes followed all this quietly, narrowing slightly to see what she was up to.

'Thank me later,' she spoke softly and handed Sasuke another folded piece of paper, before walking off and disappearing into the living room.

With a fast beating heart and shaky hands Sasuke unfolded the paper and saw the name he had wanted to see for so long written in Sakura's neat handwriting. _Naruto._


	2. Chapter 2

Finally the first snow had fallen, much to Sasuke's disliking. He really didn't like the snow or at least not when work had to be done. The moment he opened his blinds and noticed how the world had gone white, he knew this was going to be a bad day. First his car had to be made snow free and that was a chore on its own. Of course he hadn't checked the weather the night before, so had not put a screen over his window like his neighbour had done. But then when you finally got all the ice off your window, it frosts up and you have to wait before it's heated up again.

So of course he was a little late for work. At least it was his own company, so he could come in whenever he wanted, but he still got a good scolding from Sakura about how he should've been prepared and should give a good example to the other employees. This was mostly just ignored by Sasuke as he walked into his office. Really, he didn't need this to start out his day. These were the moments he rather crawled back into bed and just stayed there the entire day. Unfortunately he was an adult and had to work to make a living.

After that business wasn't going as smoothly either. Mail came in late and Sasuke knew a certain report would come in today and he needed it to start another project. Some of his employees were in the stress as well, because one of their clients hadn't emailed them back yet and they came complaining to Sasuke. By the time it was lunch break, Sasuke really just wanted to go home. Nothing really got done and with the sudden snow also came a bad mood epidemic. People were snappy to one another and just didn't perform as well as they usually did.

Remembering his time in high school Sasuke thought of how excited they were about the first snow. Naruto would run around and attack them with sudden snow balls, eventually getting brutally defeated, because it was him against the group. Those were the happier times. He still missed them sometimes.

Just when Sasuke had decided to spend his lunch break inside his office and not bother with niceties with his co-workers, his phone rang. A blinking green light told him it was an inside call and when he was greeted with Sakura's voice, he prayed she wasn't calling him because she wanted to have lunch together. Thankfully, sort of, she started out on a different note.

'Naruto is on the line and asking for you. He does sound very strange. You didn't say anything weird to him, did you?' she immediately accused. Really, had Sasuke ever done something strange like that? When would he even have spoken to Naruto and have him act weird. It would make more sense if Sakura did it herself since she was the one talking to him.

'Just send him through, Sakura,' Sasuke answered with a sigh and with a snorted fine he was cut off with a click and met with a momentarily dial tone until he heard the impatient tapping of Naruto's fingers against some kind of surface. 'Hey, Naruto. What can I do for you?' he asked politely, not completely getting rid of his business voice and attitude.

The fingers stopped tapping and he heard a chair being pushed back until Naruto finally spoke up. 'Oh hey, Sasuke!' came the excited reply and he could already see the smile radiating from the blonde's face. 'Man, I thought she was never going to let me through. Really does she always ask these weird questions when you call her?'

'Yes,' Sasuke just answered plainly. Sakura was always kind of suspicious and of course curious on how everyone's life was going. Together with Ino they were the biggest gossips of the group and well, they did need something to talk about to each other. Sasuke was fairly certain his empty love life was a subject they discussed every time they spoke to each other.

A soft chuckle left Naruto's lips and it stayed quiet for a moment longer. 'Anyway, of course I called you with a reason,' the blonde started out, finally remembering why he had called in the first place. It was already quite odd that Naruto called him, so Sasuke was very curious what was going on. He probably needed something and their conversation would be short, but still it felt special. Naruto never called and the fact that he was thinking about Sasuke right now was new and somewhere a little thrilling. 'It's about the Secret Santa…' Sasuke's heart skipped a beat then. Sakura couldn't have told him about the exchange of notes, right? 'Promise you won't tell her, but I got Sakura and I really need your help getting her a gift. You spend way more time with her, so you would know what to get her. I know it's a little short notice, but if you are available right now, that would be fantastic!' Okay, at least it was something else, but right now? It was just a normal workday…

Though also a great excuse to not have to work with all these grumpy people today. And since the mail still hadn't arrived, he couldn't start his project anyway, so he could just take an afternoon off. He worked overtime enough already, so he deserved some time off. And of course he could spend time with Naruto, which was already very precious. How could he not take this opportunity? 'I can take some time off…'

He hadn't even finished his sentence yet or Naruto was already cheering happily, making Sasuke's heart thump heavily in his chest. 'You're the best, Sasuke! And we can also go looking for your gift for your Secret Santa if you'd like?'

'Oh, no. That's okay. I already have my present.' Which was true since he had known instantly what to get Naruto, but even if he hadn't gotten him a gift yet, then he still wouldn't have bought it now. Naruto would've known immediately Sasuke had him for Secret Santa. 'I can come pick you up now if you're okay with grabbing some lunch together?'

On the other side of the line he could hear Naruto huff, seeming to be annoyed and Sasuke knew exactly why. 'You really will never tell me who you get for Secret Santa, huh? I hate how secretive you are about it every damn year.' Yes, Naruto had always wanted to know, like some of the others, but Sasuke had always kept it a secret, because that was the point behind it all. It should be a surprise, right? 'Since you won't tell me, you're treating me on ramen for lunch,' he stated and Sasuke couldn't help but let a smile form on his lips. Stupid ramen…

'Fine, I'll pick you up at your hotel?' he questioned since Naruto usually stayed there for a few days, went back home for a couple of weeks and then got back a few days before Christmas to get everything ready. Naruto also always stayed in the same hotel. He was still a man of habits.

'Yeah, I'll see you soon!' and with that said Naruto hang up, the dial tone coming up again and annoying Sasuke. Naruto never had the patience to actually wait for a goodbye back. He wasn't a busy man, but just kind of impatient and active. The energy the guy possessed was incredible and also very irritating from time to time. Still it was some of those obnoxious quirks that Sasuke had fallen for. Didn't matter how much he had told himself that he hated it, because those quirks was what made Naruto special and everyone always seemed to adore the blonde. He made friends easily and you somehow always felt… loved whenever he looked at you with those bright blue eyes.

Taking a collecting breath Sasuke thought about what had just happened. He was going to spend the entire afternoon with his childhood friend and they were going out for lunch, which could be seen as date, right? Naruto would probably not even think about that… They were still friends of course and Naruto's motive to call him was purely because Sasuke knew Sakura better and also could keep a secret, unlike Lee. It all was just luck. Naruto would probably not have called him if it weren't for his Secret Santa.

Shaking off the thought he rose from his chair and quickly grabbed his stuff. His coat was already one before he had opened his office door and with a quick 'I'm taking the afternoon off,' he sped by Sakura, leaving her flabbergasted. Didn't need her to talk back right now. Would only cost precious time he could spend with Naruto.

At least there was no new snow on his car and with ease he drove it off the parking lot and within fifteen minutes he was parked outside of Naruto's hotel, waiting on the blonde to finally come down. The streets were quiet and there was barely traffic on the road. People tended to stay inside with weather conditions like these. Something that Sasuke now pleased. Now they wouldn't be bothered by people that Naruto knew and hadn't seen in a long time, feeling the need to chat. Their time would not be a waste.

And then a mop of bright blond hair appeared out of the rotating doors and light blue eyes met Sasuke's dark ones. As Naruto started smiling his usual overjoyed one, Sasuke couldn't help but respond with his own slight tug of the lips. It was just this reaction Sasuke had whenever he saw his childhood friend. The happy air he carried around which was incredibly infectious.

The door was slammed closed as Naruto took a seat beside Sasuke, shivering due to the cold smack he had gotten when he stepped out of the warm hotel. 'Damn, I hope it's warm in the mall. It's freezing like crazy.' And with a light chuckle and a 'nice to see you too,' Sasuke set the car into drive and made their way over to the stores that would provide them with a present, food and of course, warmth.

The drive there was fairly short and filled with the usual how have you beens and polite answers that left nothing but emptiness. These moments Sasuke wanted to change. He wanted them to mean more, but he also wasn't sure what to say. Share more personal and intimate things perhaps? But he wasn't much of a sharer and wasn't sure what he had to tell.

Silence swept between them as Sasuke's mind tried to come up with something to say. The walk through the parking lot and then a bit through the mall itself, until eventually Naruto had enough and tugged on Sasuke's sleeve. 'Dude, I don't know what you're stressing about, but this is supposed to be fun. And it should be me stressing since I need to buy Sakura a present, so if you're thinking about what I should get her, cool, if you're not, stop thinking about it and start thinking about Sakura's present.' Naruto's voice had turned a bit softer and he smiled this comforting smile. One which Sasuke loved, because it eased his worries. Naruto really always knew which smile to use in which situation.

'Let's go get lunch first and then we'll talk about Sakura's present,' Sasuke answered, grabbing Naruto's wrist and dragging his friend over to his favourite café in the world. Really why Naruto still loved this student food still was something Sasuke would never understand, but seeing his friend brightening up even more was just a sight he didn't want to miss. It wasn't often he got to take his friend out for lunch, so why not enjoy it to the fullest?

They took a table near the window and even after all these years, the café owner still knew who Naruto was and what he wanted to eat. It was always the same and he ate it with as much delight as he did the first time. It really was easy like this. Only Sasuke had to actually order, but with Naruto there they were the first one who got their order taken. With their drinks brought over right away, Sasuke and Naruto were left alone until their food was ready.

A perfect time to talk to each other and actually share some moments. 'Please Sasuke, you must know something for Sakura. I am desperate!' Or they could start their conversation like that…

'Idiot,' Sasuke murmured in reply, resisting the urge to facepalm. 'Yes, I have some ideas on what you could get her. My first idea was replacing that snowman she always has out during the holidays, but then I saw her slippers…' He didn't say more and the smirk that broke out on Naruto's face said that the blonde knew exactly what he was talking about.

'Nah, Sasuke. You are so mean. You know she loves those shoes and she would kill me if I bought her new ones from a supposedly better brand.' Which was very true, because Sakura did get violent during those times. She really loved those Ugg boots way too much. 'I do like the idea of something new for in her garden. It's the right time to find something and you can say you're getting her a new one, because you have to switch it up every few years and not because that thing is damn creepy. Seriously that thing has given me nightmares.'

A teasing smirk formed on Sasuke's lips as he stared at Naruto, leaning back in his chair slightly. 'Then I know what you'll get for your birthday next year…'

'Don't you dare get me that thing. I swear my revenge will be sweet!' Both males started laughing after that, because revenge wasn't Naruto's strongest point. He would feel too bad afterwards and also couldn't come up with something really considered revenge. Usually it was something lame that could easily be waved off. As their laughs died down again, their eyes stayed locked and Sasuke could feel a tug at his heart when he noticed Naruto leaning a little closer across the table, his hand inching forward. 'You know I really miss you sometimes, Sasuke,' the blonde murmured softly, a slight blush dusting his face. 'I know I chose to move away and pursue all my dreams and I am so happy I did, but I wish I could've brought my friends with me, could've kept you all close.'

At this point Sasuke wasn't sure how to respond to it all. It had started out good, Naruto claiming how he missed him, but then it was about everyone else and friendship. It stung a little, because just being a friend was not how Sasuke felt and how Sasuke missed him. Still he did miss his childhood friend. 'I miss you too, Naruto,' he replied softly, unsure on what to add after that. Should he say something supportive?

A soft smile spread on Naruto's lips for a moment and then disappeared again. 'Do you think things would've been different if I had stayed?' The questions had suddenly turned a little more emotional, especially with that shine in Naruto's eyes, asking even more of Sasuke. What kind of answer did his friend want? Was he referring to that moment, that kiss they had shared once or was this still about friendship? Of course things would've been different if Naruto had stayed. But did it matter? Before Sasuke could answer though, Naruto spoke up again, another bright smile staining his face, fake this time. 'Ah, sorry Sasuke, I'm just a little stressed out with work and stuff. I shouldn't dwell on the past. I'm still happy with my decision, I promise.'

But Sasuke didn't believe him anymore. Not with the way that smile was too tight on the lips and how he was scratching his head almost uncomfortably. Naruto was lying. But he couldn't call him out on it like he had done when they were just kids. 'What's going on, Naruto? What's happening at work?' Okay, maybe still a little direct, but Sasuke just preferred that approach, not dance around the subject until you don't even remember what you should've asked.

The fake smile disappeared and Naruto shifted a little in his chair, contemplating if he should share. 'I've been thinking about moving back here and already found a job I could take. I would earn less, but I'm not sure if I care. The stress is just too much and…' He fell silent and slowly glanced up again, his blue eyes suddenly looking very tired. 'I just want to be here,' he ended.

Sasuke's heart was racing at this point, all this information coming to him as a shock. Naruto wanted to move back here? Like really live here again and stay? That would be wonderful! If that happened, Sasuke's life would look a little brighter again and he wouldn't have to miss Naruto as much. If Naruto really came back to live here, then he would fight. He would do his best and show Naruto that he wanted to spend time with him. It didn't have to be in a romantic way, as long as he had his friend back.

But he couldn't immediately be that supportive and push Naruto to come back. 'Well, it will be your decision if you want to come back, but if you do, then know you always have a place to stay. My house is big enough for two people.' He held his breath, waiting on Naruto's reply.

An almost sweet smile broke out and his eyes seemed to glimmer with a new emotion. 'Thank you, Sasuke, that is very nice of you,' he murmured in reply. Their eyes stayed locked for a moment longer as Naruto reached forward and grasped Sasuke's hand, giving it a soft squeeze. 'You're a true friend.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update and only two more chapters to go after this! The next will be out on Saturday and then on Monday if I plan everything right! So it will be finished on Christmas eve ^^ I hope you'll enjoy this dramatic and filled with emotions chapter... I like it myself and it has a bit of a cliffhanger... Sort of.
> 
> Now enjoy my sweethearts!

There was a crack in his ceiling. How on earth had it gotten there? He was sure it hadn't been there before. Although normally he didn't spend this much time staring at his off-white ceiling. At this point he just wasn't sure what to do with himself. Every day there was a goal, a reason why he got out of bed. But his reason for today wasn't until much later. So what to do then? Of course he should've just slept in, but his body refused, his internal alarm clock waking up at the crack of dawn. Even in the weekend he got up early.

Slowly Sasuke turned his gaze away from the ceiling, looking off to the side through the crack in his blinds, showing off the sun had risen already. What to do now? Take the first step in getting out of bed. Pushing himself up Sasuke sat straight up in bed and lazily rubbed his hands over his face, rubbing the last traces of sleep out of his eyes.

The house was awfully quiet. Not even the usual cracks and squeaks you would hear as floorboards dipped on their own accord or as wind blew through it. The house was too new, too well build. Sometimes it made Sasuke feel so alone. Especially on days like these when they should be filled with happiness and people. Of course later on he would see everyone, but getting up in the morning with someone you loved and getting ready together was more special. It would be a reason to get up for. When you live on your own there are no such reasons. You are the only one you wake up for.

Scooting over to the side and flinging his bed over the side, Sasuke got up, his bare feet hitting the cold floor and immediately making him rethink if getting up was such a good idea. Pushing that thought to the side he put on his fluffy slippers and grabbed his robe from the single chair in his bedroom, serving no purpose really other than being a clothing rack. And apparently it was decorative as well.

The hallway was cold and Sasuke closed his robe a little closer around him. He should take a shower first and warm up. But dressing already didn't seem like a good idea. He would put on something nice later on, but he didn't have to walk around all fancy for the rest of the day.

As Sasuke was still contemplating if he should indeed take a shower first or just think whatever, someone suddenly knocked on the door. Who on earth could be at the door now? Sasuke wasn't expecting anyone. Reluctantly he turned around and headed towards the stairs, another impatient knock making him hurry along. Seriously, why would someone come visit him now?

With an annoyed look on his face, Sasuke pulled open the door and was shocked by the sight of the person in front of him.

'Merry Christmas, Sasuke.'

'Naruto,' he breathed out, irritation now making place for confusion. 'Why are you here?' Sasuke eyed Naruto suspiciously. Coat was pulled up high and his nose was red from the cold outside, breath coming out in small white puffs. It was more what Naruto was bringing along that confused Sasuke. Three suitcases looking like they were about to burst were standing around his friend. The cab Naruto had taken sped off, meaning he was really staying here with all that stuff.

It made Sasuke a little uncomfortable considering they hadn't spoken after their shopping day together. No call or text, even when Sasuke had sent something. Never a reply. It may sound weird, but he was reluctant to actually step to the side and let Naruto in, even if it was awfully cold and Christmas day.

Naruto scratched himself behind the head, a sheepish smile on his lips. Of course even Naruto could feel the awkward moment rising and it was to him to save this. 'Sorry Sasuke, I've been a little busy with things and was unable to answer you.' A lie, Sasuke could tell immediately, the blue eyes shifting down, not wanting to look in his dark ones. 'But I'm here hoping your offer still stands and that you'll let me in, that you'll let me live here.' A certain shyness had taken over Naruto and somehow he reminded Sasuke of Hinata whenever she had to speak for a large audience.

But what to do now. The thought of having Naruto live here made Sasuke's heart flutter and to really only not let Naruto live here because he had been silent for a few weeks was silly. They didn't speak more often and when Naruto would live here, they would talk every day. They would eat dinner together, watch TV together and to all these other normal things together, as friends. But it didn't matter, because Sasuke would be allowed to see Naruto's smile every day and feel this happy mood flowing through his house, it never being quiet again.

So Sasuke stepped to the side without a word, making enough room for Naruto to walk in and that was all the hint he needed. With a sweet smile Naruto picked up his suitcases, it not really being that easy, but still he managed to get three at the same time, and went inside. 'Thank you, Sasuke. It means a lot.'

Sasuke truly had no idea what that even meant, but still nodded in reply. All of it was still a bit hard to take in. This already started out as the best Christmas Sasuke had ever had. He wouldn't need another gift, this would be enough and he would never ask for anything else. Well, that was a lie. He would ask for one more thing, but that was never going to happen.

But he wouldn't dwell on that any longer. Naruto was waiting on him and lead him somewhere, so he quickly grabbed one of the suitcases and walked up the stairs. 'It isn't much yet, but it has a bed at least. Once you are settled in, you can do whatever with the room you want. It was just a spare bedroom I never intended to use.' His voice was in a monotone. He knew exactly how to mask his true emotions, because he couldn't let Naruto know how happy this moment made him.

The crème white door was pushed open, revealing a very plain looking room. Sasuke hadn't been in here for almost a year probably. Dust was everywhere. He would've cleaned it if he had a warning. There had been no reason to do something about it. But Naruto was still smiling as he slowly stepped into the room and glanced around, letting his suitcases drop to the floor with a thud. Naruto turned around, looking at all sides of the room, taking it all in with that smile still present on his face. As if this was the best thing he could've gotten.

Sasuke started feeling awkward, as if he was intruding on this strange private moment. Uncomfortably he shifted against the doorpost, his eyes moving away from Naruto. Of course he had been staring again, something he just couldn't help. 'I'm going to take a shower, so you can settle in a bit. The closet is yours, so fill it up. You can take a shower after me if you'd like. We'll be leaving around four, so make sure you're ready by then,' he explained, turning away already.

'I was already wondering why you opened the door in only your robe. Aren't you always awake much earlier? Are you even wearing boxers under there? Wait, I didn't intrude on some private time, right?' With every word Naruto spoke Sasuke started blushing more and more. What kind of thoughts were these and why would Naruto think he was naked under this? He slept in boxers! The questioning look Naruto then gave him made him swallow heavily. Head cocking slightly to the right, eyes narrowing slightly, Naruto spoke again before Sasuke could even think of an answer. 'You're blushing. The last time when I saw you blush was when…' And he never finished that sentence, because they both knew when the last time was. A subject they didn't discus, pretended it hadn't happened. But at least Sasuke knew that moment was not forgotten.

'I'm going to take that shower now,' Sasuke said softly and then just walked of, because he couldn't remember that moment now. This was not the time to think of a lost moment. Not the time to dwell on the past, because it didn't matter that he had blushed then. It didn't matter how he had felt back then or that it had been Naruto who had initiated the kiss. Because right now Naruto didn't initiate a kiss and Sasuke wasn't blushing because he didn't know how to respond correctly to this. He never wanted another moment like that. The pain and loneliness that had followed did not weigh up against the love he felt for that instant moment.

Shedding himself from his robe and boxers, kicking off his slippers somewhere to the side Sasuke was left bare. Soon the warm spray of water was on his back, relaxing his strained muscles, his neck tight with knots full of worry. Stress did a lot to his body.

But it was when he muscles relaxed, everything else came rushing out as well. Pressing his hands against the wall, Sasuke steadied himself, head turned down and the water sliding over his face, washing away everything. In the shower he always thought, worried and dreamed. The emotions always came rushing towards him, the things he usually pushed away and here he fought just as hard. He wouldn't cry and it was not his Uchiha pride that was in the way. Sasuke just hated crying with passion. The vulnerability it brought along and of course the reality of things. Something you couldn't deny. There were only a few moments where he let himself cry, but today would not be such a moment. This was not a reason to cry. Yes, it would be hard to have the love of his life close by every day, but it would also be much better than have him live somewhere completely else.

Shaking everything off and letting it wash down the drain, Sasuke actually got started with what people are supposed to do under the spray of water. Wash his hair, wash his body, shave, it all was routine and it helped, because he wouldn't think more. Not think of Naruto being just a few doors to the side, like he should've been so long ago already.

Towelling himself of Sasuke stepped in front of the mirror and looked at his reflection for a moment. Did he always look this tired? And this pale? With a clack of his tongue Sasuke decided to ignore those parts and only focus on doing something properly with his hair. Not that it worked along, but he could style it a bit, pushing up the back a little.

The towel wrapped around his waist Sasuke left the bathroom, walking passed Naruto's room where he could hear his friend hum to himself, stuffing his things into the closet, followed by a shriek as Naruto apparently dropped something.

It then occurred to Sasuke that he had no idea why Naruto was here so sudden. Why such a sudden rush to move in? Naruto was a little impulsive, but not this much. There must be a reason for this all, but Sasuke just didn't know what it could be. They had not been spending a lot of time together, so he just didn't know Naruto that well anymore. Maybe Naruto had desperately been searching for someone else to live with, but no one let him and so he was back here. Maybe he didn't have another choice?

He was such a problem thinker, always looking for the troubles in life. At this point Sasuke could kick himself in the face just to get rid of all this. Angry at himself Sasuke started dressing and he messed up the buttons several times. Eventually being so angry he just threw his shirt off with a growl, thinking about setting the thing on fire as some kind of revenge.

Of course he hadn't noticed that Naruto had been standing in the door, laughing at the sight before him lightly. 'Need some help with that?' he offered as Sasuke put on the shirt again, giving it one more chance to work along before indeed throwing it into his fire place and gladly setting it on fire. A bit confused he nodded at his friend, but Naruto had already stepped forward anyway, grabbing the two sides of the shirt and slowly buttoning it up, fingers sometimes lightly touching his skin.

Sasuke was afraid to move, afraid he would give of the wrong idea. But this was something Naruto had never done either, something so intimate. Something couples did or at least that was the idea Sasuke had of this whole thing. But Naruto was still smiling that usual smile, apparently thinking nothing of this and if these things would occur more often, than Sasuke wouldn't mind really.

Too soon his shirt was closed, but Naruto actually didn't stop there. Grabbing the tie Sasuke was going to put on, he also tied that for him, neatly placing it against Sasuke's throat and then tapping him against his chest as if to say "you're done". And now this awkward silence settled in again, realisation dawning on Naruto as well as he took a step back and actually blushed. Sasuke wasn't sure what to do with that, because he wasn't sure what it meant. Embarrassment probably, but in what way?

'Get your stuff,' Sasuke practically ordered, changing the mood from awkward to hurry up. It worked, because Naruto straightened up and then walked off to his room, to get his stuff probably. As soon as Naruto left the room, Sasuke sat down on the bed with a soft sigh. His heart was still racing and his mind reeling. Would this what living with Naruto be like?

Steadying himself again Sasuke quickly sprinted down the stairs, after snatching the small little wrapped box from his dresser and stuffing it in his pocket. Naruto didn't need to see it yet. Naruto wasn't downstairs yet, but Sasuke had his coat on already, just to keep himself busy and of course ready to go. Would they immediately tell everyone that Naruto was now living with him? Sasuke wasn't even informed of all the details. They should talk about that.

Naruto came downstairs and seeing Sasuke practically out the door, hurried with putting his jacket on as well, scarf wrapped around his face and then they were off. Sasuke was going to walk again and Naruto would just have to deal with it, carrying that huge package around for Sakura. They ended up choosing a new ornament for in her yard and since the present looked very big now, Sakura would love it regardless of its contents.

Trudging through the snow they both still shivered as they cold air ripped through their coats. It was still perfectly white outside. A fresh snowfall had crossed the country a few days ago and it stayed cold enough that it didn't melt away. It made the world go completely silent and if you looked inside the warm houses, seeing friends and family happily hugging each other, it felt even colder.

The heavy footsteps coming from behind him was the only sign Sasuke got that Naruto was still following him. When they were younger Naruto was always blabbing away about meaningless stuff, but now silence had settled between them and his friend made no attempt whatsoever to actually say something. Could this be seen as maturing or was it just an awkward silence? Sasuke wasn't sure. He wasn't good in reading situations like these. Mostly because he appreciated the silence anyway, but still he felt the urge to say something.

'Why did you decide to show up at my door today? Doesn't seem very convenient since it's Christmas day and all,' he mused, his eyes moving to the side to see Naruto look up at him. They still needed to talk about this and it seemed like a nice opening. Not too hostile, right? At least they would be talking again.

It stayed silent for a moment longer and Sasuke already saw the snowman lighting up the street from Sakura's backyard. Then an empty sounding chuckle came from his side and Naruto answered. 'Well, you offered and I already told you that I was thinking about it. I was just so busy with getting everything arranged at work and then of course ending the lease on my apartment. It was all just a bit sudden and before I knew it, I had to move. Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude all of a sudden.' Naruto scratched the back of his head again and Sasuke didn't like the look of it. Of course it was kind of a plausible explanation, but still not really. The whole sudden thing made no sense to Sasuke.

They were now already walking over the path, freed of snow by Lee probably and he still hadn't completely figured this out. 'You would've messaged me, Naruto. Not show up out of nowhere and move in with me, just like that. So why did you just show up on my doorstep this morning? Why did you suddenly decided you indeed wanted to move in with me?'

A hand was raised and Naruto knocked on the door, not giving himself a lot of time to answer. Seeing his face, distress written on it, it was probably on purpose. 'B-because…' A stutter? What was going on here? 'Because it's you. I couldn't just easily decide if I wanted to move in with you, because… because it's you.'

Sasuke wanted to ask so much more and his mind was coming up with all the questions, but as their eyes locked and he saw sadness lingering in those blue orbs, the door suddenly opened and they were greeted with a cheerful 'Merry Christmas, guys.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one chapter left to go! I think this ending will be, sort of, satisfying ;) Enjoy!

'Again you two come together. Be careful, people might think you're dating or something.'

Sasuke could see how Naruto's body went rigid at the comment as they followed Sakura to the living room. Of course the woman just had to make a remark like that and Sasuke still didn't understand what it all meant. Sakura had an idea on how Sasuke felt about Naruto, giving her the ticket and all. But what about Naruto? The reason why he wasn't sure if he wanted to live with Sasuke was confusing and not really an answer. Because it was him? What did that mean? That Naruto was very aware of Sasuke's feelings? That Naruto was afraid he would feel the same? Because they hadn't spoken in so long and that it would be awkward for two friends to live together? It all was possible, but the reaction to Sakura's comment didn't fit with all of them. Sasuke was worried at this point.

'Aah, Sakura. You say such weird things sometimes. I already told you I was thinking about moving in with Sasuke and I now did. It has nothing to do with dating.' Sasuke wisely kept his mouth shut, eyeing the two people in front of him. So Sakura knew about his offer to Naruto and hadn't said a thing to him? She definitely wasn't getting that raise she had asked for now.

Green eyes turned towards them and Sakura flashed them a sweet smile. 'Just teasing my boys,' she answered and Sasuke was pretty sure she shot them a wink. Also a little odd behaviour. But Sasuke would ignore it, for now.

Sasuke opened the door and they were met with fresh conversations between the guests that had already arrived. Cheerfully Naruto wished everyone a Merry Christmas as he stepped inside and Sasuke just followed, giving the appropriate cheek kisses and handshakes, even if he didn't really want to. Sakura would lecture him otherwise, because it was needed during these circumstances or something. Sasuke wasn't sure if he even understood, but it was easier to deal with the uncomfortable greetings, than with Sakura's lectures.

Most guests had already arrived, even Ino was already here, having stayed over at Sakura's this year to be on time. She had a bit of a tan and her hair seemed even blonder than usual. The girl did a lot to look pretty, but Sasuke thought she looked better without all the extras. Not that he cared much and he would never tell her. Didn't want that high school crush to settle in again. He was glad when that was all over.

After everyone had settled down again and took a seat, Sasuke moved over to his chair again and relaxed in the soft red cushion. His eyes moved outside, wanting some peace after all the cheerful greetings, fakeness dripping off it, because it was all in the holiday spirit. Sasuke did love Christmas, but not the pretending people did for it. Most of them didn't like him, so why pretend they did? At least they would leave him alone right now.

His dark eyes moved to the window again as usual and he saw the first new snowflakes slowly descending down, dancing on the wind and then falling together where they would meet the rest of their family. It was already a white Christmas, but people would love this. It actually snowing on Christmas day. The squeals soon reached Sasuke's ear and a scowl formed on his face. Yes, the snow beautiful and all and it was a nice touch to this special day, but it wasn't that much fun. They better not want to go outside and throw snowballs and stuff.

Thankfully the presents were way more important right now. Some were already eyeing the growing pile of nicely wrapped boxes under the Christmas tree, making the room appear smaller than it was. Sasuke had kept his gift close though, not wanting the box to disappear between the huge presents. What if someone would step on it? It was better to keep it close and it wasn't like anyone noticed anyway.

As they waited on the last people of their friend group to arrive, conversations were held and Sasuke mostly listened in. From a corner somewhere he could hear the subject of his sexual orientation being brought up again. Something they did every year and they still didn't know. It's not like Sasuke truly knew. He didn't like giving it a name. He would just like whoever he wanted and for a very long time it has been Naruto now. So maybe his orientation was just Naruto? Not that he would answer that. Not that they asked anyway. They would talk about it or whisper about it more likely, thinking he couldn't hear them, and always leave him out. Apparently he had no say in this. Most were convinced he was asexual though or as Kiba nicely put it, dead on the inside. He was not a fan of Sasuke.

And then the house was full. Sasuke thought there were even too many people inside and right now he actually did want to go outside. Not that Sakura would let him. He had already received a few glares as he had been eyeing the door to look for an escape. They had to do presents first and then he could go away for a little. The girls would start on the food they would eat after and some of the guys would watch TV, doing… guy stuff or something. Sasuke usually fled then. He came back when dinner was done. He was never late, so no one complained.

Conversations slowly died down again as Sakura stood up and took the centre of the room, as far as she could with everything in her way. She had this sweet smile on her face again, but it clearly said that if they didn't shut up, she would take their presents personally and they wouldn't get it back. At least she said it nicely, right?

'Okay, everyone. We'll start the exchange now. Grab a gift from under the tree and then hand it to the person whose name is written on it. It's over once everyone has received their gifts.' Sakura clapped in her hands as if to signal they could start and Lee first moved over to the tree and handed a present to Hinata. After that Sasuke tuned out.

Eyes moving back to the window he saw that the steady fall of snowflakes had thickened and it would leave a thick new layer of snow on the ground. Might be hard to actually move home after this. At least they walked. Going home by car would actually be dangerous now. Sakura would have a full house tonight. And he would not offer a room for someone to stay, not that anyone would want to sleep over anyway. Except Naruto in this case.

Suddenly a gift was thrust into his hands and a bit confused Sasuke looked up in a pair of light blue eyes, one hidden by an almost white lock of hair. Ino looked very excited and urged him to open the present. Slowly he peeled off the wrapping paper and revealed a velvet black tuxedo jacket with a leather outline. Sasuke held it up in front of him and looked it over a little better. It was actually quite nice. Neat and tough at the same time and fashionable. Of course Ino knew how she needed to dress and how a man should dress.

Sasuke let a light smile grace his face as he looked up at Ino and immediately she happily clapped her hands together, letting out a soft squeal. 'Thank you, Ino. This is really nice.' He was never sure what to say during these moments, but Ino seemed satisfied with the thank you, just happy she got Sasuke to smile.

'Oh, you are so welcome,' she said enthusiastically. 'This will look so good on you. You can wear it to work or just when you go out on a date to impress the other. Seriously, this will sweep them of their feet.' Sasuke hadn't missed the fact that Ino hadn't used a gender when she referred to dating someone. It still was a mystery.

Then others started to pitch in. 'Oh yeah, I would totally date him if he would wear that jacket,' Sakura said, getting a jaw drop from Lee. Yeah, not a good move on her part, but Sasuke knew it was only meant as a compliment.

More remarks came his way, going from every girl would just throw themselves at him till he would make panties drop without doing anything. The only one who kept silent was Naruto and it was then that Sasuke realised Naruto never said anything about his sexual orientation or on who he was dating. Just a subject Naruto wouldn't get involved in, even if they asked him directly. Of course this could be because Naruto thought he was gay after the kiss they had shared so many years ago. That was actually a big possibility. So much for hope.

After Sasuke got everyone's attention back to the gift giving again, Sasuke had his peace again and tuned out, waiting on all this to be over. He knew he would be last now, but he usually was. His fingers slid inside his pocket and he fingered the little box inside, making sure it was indeed still there. He went through such find this perfect gift for Naruto and he hoped his friend would be happy with it. Sasuke had also paid a little more than they had agreed on, but it was Naruto, so he didn't care. And it was his money anyway, so couldn't really complain.

More and more gifts disappeared and then it was all gone, the tree looking rather bare now. No one had really noticed that one person hadn't received a gift yet and were mostly focused on themselves. Except for a confused and pouting Naruto and of course Sasuke, who slowly stood up from his chair, immediately getting the attention of everyone in the room. It was rather special that he stood up of course.

'Merry Christmas, Naruto,' he murmured, his dark eyes looking deep into blue ones as he gave the little box to Naruto. He could see how his friend swallowed thickly as he pulled his gaze away, a light blush staining his cheeks. Usually Naruto would already start with a thank you so much and a Merry Christmas back, but he was now so astonished that he had received something from Sasuke, that he kept quiet, looking the little jewellery box over.

It was a navy blue velvet square box, not branded or anything. For a moment Sasuke saw fear flash through Naruto's eyes and he just rolled his, knowing Naruto thought he was proposing or something. Really, would Sasuke ever do a thing like that?

Shaking hands Naruto slowly opened the box. It was like the whole room held their breath. Seriously, did they all think he was going to propose now? Sasuke just stuffed his hands in his pants pockets and waited for Naruto to finally truly see what he had gotten him. And then the blue eyes widened. The room stayed completely silent and they all were waiting on some kind of reply from Naruto, but he didn't say anything.

Then slowly Naruto's gaze went up to meet Sasuke's and he could see emotions clearly visible. 'H-how did you get this? How did you even remember?' he questioned and Sasuke felt his heart started racing. It was difficult for Sasuke to show feelings and even more with such a big audience. Some of the others had gazed into the little box already, but had no idea what it was. To them it was just a normal necklace, more reserved for women than men, so why did Sasuke give this to Naruto?

'Just made some calls and found the person that bought it off the shop you sold it to. And how could I forget? It was what made your dreams come true, right?' Sasuke tried to answer in a monotone, but he couldn't look Naruto in the eye anymore. It was too much, too difficult. He even had the urge to hug him and tell him it was all for him, always. But he refrained and stayed standing awkwardly.

Naruto looked down at the box again and then slowly closed it, putting it in his pocket for safe keeping. 'Thank you, Sasuke,' Naruto sniffled softly, trying to smile a little. 'I guess now I truly can start over.'

'Yeah,' Sasuke answered softly and silence swept through them again. The group still had no idea what just happened and why this was so important, but the two men knew and that was all that mattered, at least to Sasuke. Now rumours would start up again about his orientation, Sasuke was sure, but they would be true this time. They would know it was about Naruto. Sakura knew for sure now at least. He could see the knowing smile out of the corner of his eyes.

But it was time to break the silence and move on. Sakura stood up, quickly gaining the attention from the group, except for Naruto and Sasuke, who were still mostly focused on their hands. 'Okay, I'm going to start cooking now,' she stated and then waved some of the others over. 'Don't make a mess in my living room or dining room. If you can't trust yourself, move it outside,' she threatened, pointing at some of the guys.

And this started up the idea Sasuke previously had been afraid of. 'Oh, let's go outside and have a snowball fight!' Kiba exclaimed and jumped up already, followed by some of the other guys, a little less enthusiastic. Normally Naruto would be right there with Kiba, but he was still a bit shaken up at this point.

As the group moved outside, Sasuke waited on Naruto to do anything. Without looking up Naruto at some point raised himself out of the chair and stood right in front of Sasuke. Naruto reached for his hand and pulled him towards the hallway. They were also going outside, but were in less of a rush than the rest, who were already forming teams as they walked out. They were mostly forgotten by the rest and Sasuke didn't really mind.

Coats were put back on, scarfs wrapped around their necks and gloves covering their hands. They were ready to go and fight the rest. Oh joy. He still wasn't sure if Naruto wanted to say more, but there was a smile on his lips again, so it should be right. But instead of moving out onto the battlefield and choosing sides, Naruto pulled him along around the house and they hid behind the small shed Lee had built a few summers ago. It was practically falling apart, but it did the trick of hiding. Why they were hiding though Sasuke didn't know.

Pressing his back against the shed, Naruto looked up at Sasuke and held onto his hand tightly, preventing him from running away at any point. 'You know you didn't have to get me this, but I am glad that you did. I always regretted selling it, even if it did pay for my education. It's something that should stay in the family, so thank you for getting it back to me,' Naruto whispered, his breath coming out in small white puffs, his nose getting red due to the cold already.

Sasuke remembered the moment Naruto had decided to sell it. He wanted to do the study so badly and didn't want to be helped to pay for it. So it was the only way out. It had been hard for him to part from the blue stone. It had been in the family for generations and his grandmother had given it to him before she passed away. It was a moment Sasuke didn't really want to remember, but was always unable to forget. The loss on Naruto's face…

'You're welcome,' Sasuke murmured in reply, searching those blue eyes for an answer. Why were they here? Hidden from everyone just to talk about this. They could've stayed inside.

Snow was stilling falling down at a steady pace and Sasuke's hair was slowly turning white. The cold was clinging to his body, but Naruto still didn't speak. He just stared up at Sasuke with this soft smile on his lips. He almost appeared a little… drunk. Teeth latched onto a bottom lip and Naruto nibbled lightly on it, and Sasuke couldn't pull his eyes away. His breath hitched in his throat. This was such a strange moment and Sasuke didn't know how to handle it. Slowly he tugged on his arm, wanting to take a step back, but instead Naruto pulled him towards him, his arms circling around Sasuke's neck.

'Hey, Sasuke,' Naruto said softly, pushing himself up a little. 'Remember the last time you kissed me?' Of course he remembered. It was right after Naruto had sold that stupid necklace and Sasuke had wanted to cheer Naruto up, hoping that a kiss would do the trick and that maybe it would lead to more. But it never did. Still he nodded at Naruto and the smile seemed to grow a little. 'Could you do that again?'

And only for a moment this Sasuke hesitate, because kissing Naruto with permission was something he couldn't let pass by. This was the best Christmas gift he had received, if he could also keep those lips to himself and never miss their softness again or the way Naruto let out a soft satisfied sigh when their lips touched for the first time since years.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a day early, but I couldn't help myself! I got such sweet reviews and I didn't know how to reply to them, so this is kind of like a thank you. Really, it meant a lot what some of you said and thank you for that. Hopefully the ending will be satisfying. Mostly fluff and also a short and sweet little smut scene at the end. Enjoy sweethearts!

Racing heart, check. Dilated pupils, check. Sweaty hand holding onto just as sweaty hand… check. Their kiss had been cut short, but Sasuke could still feel the faint imprint of Naruto's lips on his. He had to resist the urge to touch his. Especially now that they were seated at the dinner table, eating the lovely meal the girls made for all of them. It was already pretty awkward eating while also holding onto Naruto's hand, but Sasuke was afraid that if he let go now, it would all not be real anymore.

But they still had to keep pretending nothing had happened, although many had noticed something was off. Sasuke was behaving differently, kinder to the others, smiling more. He even felt happier, because something amazing had finally happened. Something that might just change his life.

Curious eyes kept moving towards them, because it wasn't just Sasuke that behaved differently. Naruto did as well, constantly smiling, but not participating in any of the conversations. He was just happily eating his food, even forgetting to praise Sakura as he usually did. And even that realisation made Sasuke's heart thump harshly in his chest. Things certainly had changed, but Sasuke wasn't sure what it meant yet. Before they could even talk about it, no, before they were even done kissing each other, they were called inside for dinner. For the first time Sasuke had to be called and if this was the reason, he didn't mind at all.

They exchanged soft squeezes to each other's hand and Sasuke started to feel light headed. Comprehending that this was truly happening. How could they have waited so many years for this? No, that was not the right way of thinking. Who knows what would've happened then. Now they had the opportunity to miss the other and see it was only them they loved. At least this had been the case for Sasuke. He still didn't want to know if Naruto had dated anyone else and well, Sasuke wasn't a virgin anymore either. He just had never dated anyone.

Slowly conversations moved away from them as the dinner continued and the peace Sasuke felt sitting here with Naruto, only focusing on him, was something he truly had missed. It was why during high school he had always stayed close to Naruto. It made him feel more comfortable, even if they didn't talk as much. Sasuke just wasn't a talker, but he listened. He always listened to whatever Naruto had to say. Even if it were things he really wasn't interested in.

The evening passed by rather quickly and suddenly Sasuke found himself sitting in his red chair again, this time having Naruto sitting by his feet, keeping the distance between them to a minimum. They would be leaving soon. Sasuke was always the first out the door, so for him it wouldn't be odd and right now he really did want to be alone, with Naruto that is. His eyes had met Sakura's a few times already and she was giving him this knowing smile. At least he didn't have to explain there, but she also wasn't helping him get out of here.

And then Naruto came with the perfect excuse. He turned his head to face Sasuke, blue eyes shimmering lightly in the Christmas lights. 'I'm a little tired, Sasuke. Can we go home?' And who would deny that sweet smile anything? Before he even knew it they had said goodbye to everyone and were out the door, covered in layers of clothing to stay warm in the cold.

Trudging him through the fresh layer of snow, they slowly made their way home. Gloved hands reached for each other and they settled into a comfortable silence, one where Sasuke could tell it was okay to not say anything. This was how it was supposed to be. Just this precious moment outside in a dark, but white world, leaving behind all the other people who were comfortably shut behind doors. It was much better here, in this silence. And that was when, for the first time in a very long time, Naruto started to chatter again. It must've been high school when Sasuke had last been part of this. Naruto never made time for it anymore. The subject was just a bit more serious now.

'You know I never really said why it took me so long to decide if I wanted to live with you,' he started, their arms swinging back and forth gently as Naruto kept his gazed fixed ahead of him, a soft smile gracing his lips. 'And I might never have told you if you hadn't gotten me the necklace.' For a moment he stayed silent, but Sasuke didn't know how to fill it up. That was no time for him to answer to this! But Naruto started talking again in an even tone. 'Even since we graduated I've been pursuing my dreams, getting the job I've always wanted and mean something to people. To achieve that I've pushed away a lot of myself and I made it easier by moving away from everyone. It was easier to deal with like that.' Sadness streaked his face then and he let out a soft sigh. 'But I found out that even when you push it away with all your strength, it will come back and press back just as hard. I think you know what I mean, but I think you never pushed back that hard. I don't want to get ahead of myself, but I think you always realised what you wanted the most.' He kept quiet for a moment, blue eyes glancing up at Sasuke.

This was his time to answer and of course he understood what Naruto had meant by that. 'I have never pushed, just kept away,' he replied in a monotone, swiftly gazing away again before he got emotional under it all. 'For me there was no denying how I felt. I just didn't want to be selfish. I knew more than anyone how much it all meant to you.' He narrowed his eyes, disliking how his voice had cracked for a moment.

'Yeah, Sakura explained it like that as well. I'm sorry it took me so long, Sasuke. I was just scared for losing it all. When you offered me to live with you I was grateful at first, but as we parted I got confused. Mostly because I didn't understand why I wanted it so badly. At that point I called Sakura and asked her about you. Then she got direct with me and well, instead of motivating me to just come and claim you or whatever she called it, I cowered away. I arranged everything last minute, on a whim. I was just watching some TV and my mind just wandered of, until I could only think of you. I didn't know how to go from there, but in one full day I had everything packed and got on the next plane to end up on your doorstep today.'

Sasuke's grip had tightened around Naruto's hand, probably stopping all the blood flow towards it, but Naruto didn't seem to mind. He actually gave his hand a squeeze back as some kind of comfort.

'But when you opened the door this morning, every plan I had made, every word I had wanted to say to you just vanished. I got scared again. It's because it's you. You've always been there for me and I can't imagine a life without you, but what if everything I would've said then had ruined it all. Every moment we shared at some point. I spent the entire day coming up with the courage to say something, anything. I helped you with your shirt and tie, hoping you might just start talking, but of course not. Sasuke doesn't talk about anything,' he mocked lightly and shot Sasuke an affectionate smile. 'I still wasn't fully convinced when we had joined the others at the party. Certainly not after the awkward conversation we had. I know you wanted answers, but I didn't have them myself yet. And then you gave me the necklace. A moment I have never forgotten about, a moment I had shared with you. Then I knew I couldn't deny it any longer. I had to repress the urge kiss you right then, but god, I wanted to so badly. Because you had remembered too and just as clearly as me. And I knew no one could care for me more than you and I think it's safe to say that no one will care for you more either than me.'

They had reached the house just as Naruto was finished talking and as they stood by the door, they gazed at each other. Sasuke's heart was racing for the tenth time that day, but he kept his face steady, vacant of any emotion. It was all a bit overwhelming all of a sudden. All the revelations and Naruto admitting to so many things. His chest suddenly felt a little tight and his body was sweating heavily.

'You're not going to say anything?' Naruto asked, his lips smiling, but worry clearly in his eyes. Sasuke had stayed quiet too long and had made Naruto uncomfortable, insecure even. He didn't mean to. He just needed a moment to understand everything and think about what he should say in response.

Bracing himself for what he was about to say, Sasuke slowly leaned forward a little and murmured, 'I love you, Naruto.' And then captured Naruto's lips in a soft kiss.

As Naruto settled into the kiss he nodded against Sasuke's lips. Now he knew. No, now he had actually heard the words. Who opened the door wasn't clear, but soon they were stumbling through it, trying to keep their lips locked at all costs.

It was still all so surreal. He was actually allowed to do this. Kiss Naruto like this, help him out of those restricting clothes and guide him up the stairs to his own bedroom where he spent so many lonely nights. It was strange how they had rolled into this. How one kiss could lead to them taking off each other's clothes as they climbed up the stairs and were left in boxers as they stepped inside Sasuke's bedroom. They didn't hesitate one moment, not giving each other a moment to think about what they were doing. This was something that just needed to happen. There should be no doubt right now.

A shiver ran down Sasuke's spine as cold hands slid down his body, taking in every curve his body made, following the twitching muscles and making a path down until they reached a pair of hipbones. Sasuke followed suit, letting his hands move over Naruto's body as well. He choked on his own breath when he felt Naruto react, goose pumps rising and soft sighs escaping Naruto's lips in content. It was all just exploring now. Trying to understand what the other liked and what the other reacted like.

At some point they ended on the bed, their kiss only breaking for short moments to breathe. Sasuke ended up on top of Naruto, pressing his legs apart to settle between them and press their bodies flush against each other. Soft pleased sounds left their lips, the feel of skin on skin making them push on, hands sliding over their bodies again.

Naruto started pushing Sasuke's boxers down and from there on he knew they wouldn't stop this anymore. There was no return. So Sasuke replied by pushing Naruto's boxers down as well, his lips now moving to Naruto's neck to tease the sensitive skin there. Slowly he pushed his hips down again, making their erections brush together, pulling a breathy moan from Sasuke's lips as he moved them back up to Naruto's mouth.

Tongues met again, massaging the other's and showing how badly they both wanted this to happen. Sasuke had dreamed about this so many times already, had come at the thought of making Naruto his. But now, now he got to actually do it and not feel so empty afterwards. This was all real, so very real. Where Naruto touched him, his skin ached, wanting to be touched more, over and over again.

Carefully Sasuke placed his hand against Naruto's leg and pushed it away a little, creating more room between his legs. He just needed more space for what was coming now and Naruto granted it to him easily. There were no questions asked and they both knew what was going to happen next. Sasuke took his time to prepare Naruto, his slick fingers moving in and out of him. Thankfully he always kept the lube close by under a pillow. He wasn't sure why, because he didn't need the convenience up until now.

Still he was very happy that he had it so close now. Slowly he moved his free hand over Naruto's length, making sure Naruto was enjoying this to the fullest. The soft sounds escaping Naruto's lips urged Sasuke on further, pushing in another finger, moving his hand just that bit faster. Moans, groans, whines one after another leaving him. Hips bucking up, meeting Sasuke's strokes.

And then Sasuke's fingers left Naruto and he was reaching up again. Naruto's forehead was glistening with sweat, breath coming out in harsh puffs. Their eyes met. Sasuke could barely see the blue colour of Naruto's eyes, pupils fully dilated. Sasuke blinked once more, as if it would make the image clearer and also to make sure Naruto was actually there, under him.

With their eyes still locked and foreheads pressed together, Sasuke started pushing in, letting out a shaky breath as he passed the first ring of muscles. Naruto's eyes closed for a moment, swallowing heavily at the sudden intrusion. Still there was no sign that Sasuke had to stop, so he kept on pushing in until he was fully inside, Naruto's walls squeezing around his length to get used to the feeling. Just being inside of Naruto like this was something Sasuke never thought would happen, but here he was, feeling Naruto's breath against his neck where he had buried his face.

Shaky legs were wrapped around Sasuke's hips simultaneously with arms circling his neck, pulling him close to Naruto's body. He took this as a sign to move, so he slowly pulled out, shivering when he heard Naruto whine at the sudden loss, and then smoothly pushed in again. It took Sasuke a moment, but soon he had set a nice slow pace for them both. Soft moans left Naruto's lips after the first sting of pain ebbed away and the pleasure took over. Their lips met again in a lazy kiss, their bodies sliding together as Sasuke slid in and out at an even pace.

'Naruto,' Sasuke whispered, making him open his eyes and gaze into those dark orbs above him. They kept their eyes locked again as Sasuke moved his hand between their bodies, grabbed Naruto's length again, stroking it in the same pace as his thrusts. Occasionally he would squeeze the base a little harder or swipe his thumb over the head of Naruto's length. Naruto choked back a moan, wanting to close his eyes again and relish in the feelings of this all. But Sasuke's eyes pulled him in, kept them locked and made him feel so vulnerable.

And at that moment Naruto couldn't take it anymore. He threw his head back, his orgasm ripping through him with such power it left him shaking afterwards. The walls squeezing around him was what pulled Sasuke over the edge as well, one final groan leaving his lips as he latched his lips onto Naruto's collarbone. Slowly he rode out his orgasm, stroking Naruto empty as well as the other mostly lay for dead now, completely spend and satisfied.

But even now that it was over, Sasuke couldn't part yet, couldn't leave this moment he had just shared with Naruto. This was everything now, the proof that this was real. But would it stay this way? Insecurities then struck Sasuke, because after all this time it couldn't be possible that it suddenly changed. So Sasuke stayed on top of Naruto, gazing down at him, hoping he would eventually look up and Sasuke would see it in his eyes. What this all was now.

A moment later Naruto opened his eyes and had this goofy smile on his lips, his arms tightening a little around Sasuke's neck to pull him closer. 'Sasuke,' he whispered much like Sasuke had done before and then they were kissing again. It was the only sign he needed. This really was it.

The kiss was broken and slowly Sasuke pushed himself off Naruto and laid down next to him, still gazing at Naruto as if he would disappear at any moment. He raised his hand and lovingly started stroking Naruto's cheek with his thumb, making Naruto look back at him. The smile was still there and then those swollen kissed lips parted to say something.

'I love you too, Sasuke.'

His heart stopped beating for a moment and then the tightness he had felt in his chest before suddenly disappeared and he let out an almost relieve sigh. No, this was all he needed. Naruto loved him truly and that was it, what he would live for from now on. His life would start after this and it would be so much happier than it was for years.

'Merry Christmas, Naruto.'

'Merry Christmas.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And of course to you all also an early Merry Christmas! Enjoy the holidays and hopefully Santa will bring you the gift of a life time too ;)
> 
> Love, Dana


End file.
